New North Wales
New North Wales (Ostrobian: Nieuw Nord Wales, Iaarthuaiscéart: Nuá ó Thuáid) is one of Ostrobia's thirteen states. It has a population of 887,863 in Census 2011, which has risen to about 1,000,000 in 2015. Population is under revision Its capital is Etusk (pop. 270,582). New North Wales is part of the three Trinticle states. It is bordered by Maine by the north, Northern Ostrobia by the north east, Holmes by the east, Alnet to the south and surrounds south Treien (National Territory). In March 2019, New North Wales officially moved its capital from Eden to Etusk. Geography New North Wales is mostly flat and is a river basin for the River Austin that has its mouth in the Etusk Bay. Its highest point is the 279-metre Rukanran near Hyle Heblo. The entirety of the state lies on the Great Ostrobian Plains that provides fertile land for farming and is the largest farming field in Ostrobia. The state shares borders with Maine which the River Oreomond marks the border between the two states outside the National Territory. As the Oreomond diverts out in to Northern Ostrobia, a small 8 km border between Northern Ostrobia exists. Politics in New North Wales]] The government in New North Wales is primarily a Union of Conservative Parties government however the Social Democratic Party and Unite Party are also present. The governor of New North Wales is Alfie Ranstein (UOCP) since the state elections in 2013. By state regulations, elections were held again on August 26, 2018, with Ranstein retaining his hold on UOCP leadership and seats in Parliament. There are five local government areas that make up the state: Councils Transport Buses The majority of the state is served by NNW Bus, owned by Transport for New North Wales and operated under the UK company, FirstGroup. NNW Bus has five majority terminals, Etusk Station, Eden High Street, Dexsoko Junction for the MDO Region and Tholo Town Centre. NNW Bus has regional services such as the 120 Etusk to Eden route and the 95 Maraton, Dexsoko and Edgitth route. Various other companies that serve NNW include Helen Hozacky Buses which run services towards Eden, Western Holmes Transport (WHT) in Tholo and Austin, Regional Maine Buses (RMB) in Olesk, Oppingdon, Gok and Jodler and HBTC Buses in Baywarten, Maraton (including Mall of Europe) and Etusk Worldport. Roads The M1 is the principal road in the state which cuts through Baywarten, Etusk and Eden as a singular route and forms a large part of the Treien Orbital Road from Baywarten to the River Oereomond, cutting past the MDO region and the Northern Plains. The road network is maintained by NNW Roads with the notable exception of the M1 from Baywarten to River Oereomond bridge managed by HBRTC. Railways The main rail lines in New North Wales are the Western Mainline, Prethenia Mainline and the Eastern Mainline (Treien - Holmes) Stations served by Treien Northwestern Railway (TNWR) *Baywarten *Etusk *Eden *West Eden (Maryna bound) *Thunet (Baywarten to Thunet Route) *Maryna Bay *Zerby *Okterley *Hyle Heblo Stations served by Prethenia State Railway *Maraton *Edgitth *Dexsoko *Thutt *Thunet *Karhina *Iskaty *Gbis Stations served by Great Eastern *Caster Gale *Olesk *Olesk Town *Rysk *Tholo *Austin Stations served by Great Northern *Olesk *Oppingdon *Gok *Jodler Media Radio and Television Radio broadcasting statewide is provided by ICE Radio New North Wales, Kiss New North Wales and FEZRadioNNW. Other radio stations include Maryana Bay Community Radio, Eden Radio, Docklands Radio and MDELive. Television coverage is served by ICE New North Wales (local news: New North Wales Today) and XNFCE South (RTVS), however Maraton and Baywarten recieve ICE TMX (local news: TMX Live) and XNFCE Metropolitan (RTVS). A small percentage of Southern New North Wales recieves ICE Alnet and Statesman (RTVS) and a small percentage of Northern New North Wales in the south side of the River Oereomond recieves ICE Maine and XNFCE North. Sister councils & provinces *Essex, United Kingdom *Hauts-de-France, France *Overijssel, Netherlands Category:States Category:New North Wales